


Grimoire

by MySnarkySelf, sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was surprised when he first saw Stiles sitting in his favorite coffee shop. Stiles was so engrossed in the book he was reading that he didn’t even  see Danny.</p><p>But after one week of seeing him sitting there everyday Danny decided to go over and talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimoire

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet was written by Sim. I just made the gifs - Snarky

 

 

  
 

  
 

 

 

 

===

‘Hey!’, Danny smiled, startling the other boy.

‘Jesus, Danny, warn a guy next time.’ At the sight of his raised eyebrow, Stiles pouted, but managed to mumble a ‘Hey, Danny’, nonetheless.

‘What have you been reading here all week? It’s not for school, is it?’

‘Nope’.

‘Then what is…’ Danny managed to take a quick look at the book and a shiver ran down his spine. ‘Is that a wolf?’

Never missing a beat, Stiles deadpanned ‘No, it’s a werewolf. I’m in an online community that battles mythical creatures.’

Danny rolled his eyes, but sat next to Stiles. He was focused on the book, so he didn't see the way Stiles stopped breathing for a bit, or the way he was staring at his neck.

 

‘Ways to break a curse set upon a werewolf. Is this is grimoire?’ Despite himself, Danny smiled. ‘Man, I haven’t seen a grimoire in years!’

Coming down from whatever trance he was in, Stiles shook himself and cleared his throat. ‘No, it’s not a grimoire. Educated guess, though. A grimoire is a magic textbook, whereas this is a bestiary.’

Danny nodded, running a finger over the edge of the book. ‘An encyclopedia of mythical creatures.’

‘Uhm… Yeah. How do you know that?’, Stiles frowned.

‘Oh, I think I heard you say it once or twice before.’

‘I don’t think I ever talked to you about bestiaries.’

Danny smiled. ‘Of course you haven’t. But you and McCall talk so loud sometimes, it’s hard to miss?’

‘Oh’, Stiles whispered, closing the book and putting it on the table with a loud noise. He raised an eyebrow towards Danny and managed to even smile a bit. ‘So, Danny boy, how many grimoires have you seen in your lifetime?’

The boy returned the smile. ‘Two or three. It’s been years, though.’

Stiles frowned some more and leaned over, lowering his voice a bit. ‘You know, grimoires aren't that common. I have never seen one, even though I've been looking for… more than a year now. How come you've seen two of them?’

‘My grandmother used to have them.’

‘In Hawaii.’

‘Yes, in Hawaii.’

‘So, your grandmother is a witch.’

‘Of course not.’, Danny rolled his eyes.

‘Mage?’

‘What? No. She has an antique store.’

‘Oh’.

Danny smiled and ruffled Stiles’ hair. It was surprisingly soft. ‘Stop frowning, Stiles. Finish your coffee and go home, you still have to cook your dad dinner.’

‘Yeah’, Stiles said, but Danny could tell he was still thinking. He had his thinking face on, Danny knew it well. However, it was kind of adorable now, since he let his hair grow out.

Interesting, Danny thought. He just called Stiles adorable. Huh.

 

===

The next day, Danny interrupted whatever conversation Stiles was having with Scott after chemistry by ruffling Stiles’ hair. He squealed and Danny couldn't help but smile.

‘How good are you with Hawaiian?’

‘I’m not?’

‘Hmmm. Then how good are you with google translate?’

‘I’m a god’, Stiles deadpanned.

‘Of course you are.’, Danny smiled. ‘Ok, see you two at practice.’

He ran off, so he couldn't see the way Stiles was blushing down his neck, or the way Scott commented about his heart beat speeding up.

 

===

A couple of days later, Stiles was at the coffee shop, reading that same bestiary, while Derek Hale was sitting across from him, doing something on his phone. Danny ignored the older man, like he always did.

Stiles screamed when Danny sat next to him on the couch.

‘You know, Stiles. This is my favorite coffee shop and has been for months now. I feel like you’re invading my territory.’

Derek snorted. Stiles blushed. ‘Sorry?’

‘No, you’re not.’, Danny smiled.

‘It’s not my fault they have the best coffee.’

‘Of course it’s not.’ Danny got out two old looking books out of his backpack and put them in Stiles’ lap.

‘My grandma moved here last month. She’ll be opening her antique shop soon, but she was happy in lending you these. Apparently, not so many people are interested in them, and it’s a shame. So translate them, take good care of them, and be sure to give them back when you’re done. Please.’

Stiles was staring at Danny, jaw dropped. He was running his fingers down the edge of the books, but he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that he was doing it. Danny couldn't stop smiling.

‘Stiles, close your mouth, it’s not attractive.’, Derek said in an amused voice. He nodded towards Danny and made his way to the coffee shop counter.

‘I… What?’

‘Really, Stiles? That’s what it took to render you speechless?’

Stiles shook his head and smiled. ‘Thanks, man. I’ll take good care of them.’

Danny put a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and lowered his voice, moving closer so the boy could still hear him. He loved the way Stiles shivered when he touched him and the way he was blushing was just adorable.

‘You owe me one now, Stilinski.’

‘Uhm… yeah, yeah I do. What do you need?’

Danny smirked and squeezed his neck, before taking his hand off.

‘I need to see that new superhero movie you've been excited about for the past month. So, you’ll pick me up tomorrow at 7 and you’ll be paying.’

After a couple of seconds, Stiles managed to say a very shy ‘Are you sure you wanna do that?’

‘Positive’, Danny grinned.

Stiles smiled back. ‘Yeah, ok, sure.’

Derek came back at the table with three coffees. He handed one to Danny and of course it was his favorite.

‘Thank you, Derek.’ He got up from the couch and took his backpack. ‘See you tomorrow, Stiles.’

‘Uh-huh’. The boy was still blushing. And staring at Danny.

 

Danny loved it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54983973861/teen-wolf-au-stanny-au)


End file.
